paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fixer Upper (Fairy version)
This is one of (and the last) of the songs from Blossomed. This is song is sang by the Flower Fairies. The fairies have a way of being love experts, especially by seeing into the hearts of others. When they see into the heart of Chase, they see he really loves Skye. Unfortunately, their lookings in the heart can also reveal embarassment. Lyrics Fairy 1: What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a pup? Is it the jumpy way he walks Chase: What? Fairy 2: Or the stern way he talks Skye: No... Fariy 3: Or the fact that he gorges on several Pup-Treats Chase: Hey! Fairy 4: And though it looks he washes well He always ends up sorta smelly Fairy 1: But you'll meet a pup who's as Fairies 1 & 2: Sensitive and sweet Skye:'' I never knew--'' Fairies 1 & 2: So he's a bit of a Fixer Upper So he's got a few flaws Fairy 3: Like his allergies to feather fowls Fairy 4: His thing with the owl Fairies 3 & 4: It's a little outside nature's laws Chase: What do I have to do with this?! Fairies: So he's a bit of a Fixer-Upper But this we're certain of You can fix this Fixer Upper up With a little bit of love Bumbleberry: We really shouldn't talk about this! We've got a real actual problem here! Fairy 1: I'll say. So tell me dear, Is it the way that he's so loud Fairy 4: Or that he's not so good in crowds Little Fairy 1: Or that he only likes To wear the color blue Skye: I all ready suspected that. Fairy 2: Are you only going to be kind Due to his scatter-brained mind Fairies 3 & 1: Or the way he covers up How much he care for you Faries: He's a bit of a Fixer Upper He's got a couple of bugs Chase: No, I don't! Fairies: He's just so shy Whenever you fly And feeling like chewing on a rug (Chase blushes) Skye: *Giggles* Fairies: So he's a bit of a Fixer Upper But we know what to do The way fix up this Fixer Upper Is to fix him up with you Bumbleberry: Stop it! Stop it! ENOUGH!! She likes a different pup, okay!? Fairy 2: So she's a bit of a Fixer Upper Fairy 6: That's a minor thing Fairy 7: This charming pup here Is in that boy's fear Little Fairy 2: And by the way I don't see no ring Boy Fairies: So she's a bit of a Fixer Upper Her brain's in a play Stuff the boy With a chew toy And everything will go your way Fairy 1: We're not say you can change him Cause no one can really change We're only saying that love's a force That's powerful and strange Friends can make bad choices If they're mad Or scared, or stressed But throw a little love their way Other Fairies: Throw a little love their way Girl Fairies: And you'll bring out their best Fairies: True love brings out the best Everyone's a bit of a Fixer Upper That's what it's al about Fairy 2: Father Little Fairy 2: Sister Little Fairy 1: Brother Fairies: We need each other To fix us up and flap us out Everyone's a bit of a Fixer-Upper But when a push comes to shove Ariel: The only Fixer-Upper fixer That can fix this Fixer-Upper is Fairies: True, True, True, True, True, True, Truuue, Love, True Love Love, Love, Love, Love, Love, Love Love, True Love Truuuuee Old Fairy: Do you, Skye, in the future, promise one day to take Chase in--'' Skye: ''Wait, what? Old Fairy: You're being proposed. Fairies: Love Category:Fanon Category:Songs Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:GL6's Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Frozen